


search.

by SockOwl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, if you squint and use your imagination you can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockOwl/pseuds/SockOwl
Summary: ”Am I gonna have to chase you around half of St Petersburg again tonight?”, Otabek asked and quietly calculated how fast he’d have to move to catch Yuri before he could jump. ”You know how it ended last time.”





	

”Are you sure it’s safe to be climbing out the window right now? You have a door.”

”O-Otabek?”, Yuri hesitated at the window ledge, something he very rarely did when someone tried to stop him from escaping the mansion for the night. Doors have never stopped him from running, nor windows or other people, but Otabek had managed once or twice.

”Come back inside.”

”No.”

”Am I gonna have to chase you around half of St Petersburg again tonight?”, Otabek asked and quietly calculated how fast he’d have to move to catch Yuri before he could jump. ”You know how it ended last time.”

When Yuri’s face hardened at the remembrance of his latest nightly escapade Otabek knew he’d said the wrong thing. The night in question had ended in a fight between Yuri and another young man who had dared call his Otabek something nasty. He wasn’t quite sure what it had been, but he knew it had made him see red. No one insulted Otabek but Yuri himself, and he made a show of letting everyone know.

”Shit.”, Otabek let the word fall from his lips as he sprinted forward, though he wasn’t even close to reaching Yuri when he disappeared into the night air. The drop from the ledge to the ground were a mere two metres, the landing easy on Yuri’s lithe body, and when Otabek reached the open window the other man had already vanished.

.

Otabek used to think cruising around town on his motorbike was relaxing. Nowadays he mainly used the bike because it was easier to manoeuvre around narrow streets than a car. Cause? Yuri was good at hiding in weird places. An incoming call had him parking the bike at the side of the street, pulling out his phone and sighing in relief when the ID said Kitten.

”Come get me.”, Yuri’s voice came through the moment Otabek picked up.

”Where are you?”

”You know where I am.”

Yuri hung up, and Otabek shook his head in defeat. Of course he knew where Yuri was, he had located him barely 30 minutes after he left. Since then he had driven laps around the area in waiting for the other to call. This night he had thought he’d give Yuri the space he so desperately needed, however the other seemed to know about Otabek’s whereabouts as much as the other way around.

”Are you expecting me to catch you if you fall over the railing?”, Otabek questioned when he reached Yuri where he was standing on a bridge. He had to leave his bike a minute’s walk away, but it didn’t bother him.

”I don’t think you’d be able to catch me if I fell.”, Yuri murmured back.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder quietly. There was no way he could have misinterpreted the double innuendo in the words.

”I will always catch you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This scene refused to leave my head so I put it down in words. So that's the reason it's not completely fleshed out and really short. Oh well, hope you enjoyed


End file.
